<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overloading the Circuits by vexbatch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817309">Overloading the Circuits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexbatch/pseuds/vexbatch'>vexbatch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Hawkpool - Freeform, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Theater AU, Trans Male Character, Trans!Clint, a little bit of feelings crept in there, it's mostly just sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexbatch/pseuds/vexbatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is working as the electrician of a theater, but needs Wade's help tracking down an issue. They get...<i>very</i> distracted.</p>
<p>
  <b> Clint Barton Birthday Bash Bingo, Square 2: Surprise!</b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Clint Barton Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overloading the Circuits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clint reached up to flip a switch on the topmost dimmer. “There, I think that was it. Do all of them look normal down there?” Once the lights flickered back on the right side of the one he was looking at, Clint glanced down to see why Wade hadn’t responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was surprised to find that he hadn’t noticed his belt being removed [though he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> left his tool belt on the stage, so without the familiar weight to remind him, he practically forgot he had been wearing a belt at all], and was now watching as his pants were unbuttoned and unzipped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wade,” Clint hissed, “what’re you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Casting a casual glance up, the kneeling man smirked. “What? You found the problem, you fixed it, you deserve a reward.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint shook his head back with laughter as Wade began moving his jeans down over his ass. “Were you even trying to help me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am helping!” The indignant [adorable] voice was muffled as Wade nuzzled up Clint’s shirt and began kissing his stomach, soft with light hair and the occasional criss-crossing of scar tissue. “See?” He started punctuating every word with a kiss. “So.” Kiss. “Much.” Kiss. “Helping.” His hands caressed Clint’s waist, moved down to his hips, then began tugging at the waistband of his purple underwear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-</span>
  <em>
    <span>huuuh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Clint’s dripping skepticism was only marred by the slight groan as his cock hardened in anticipation. “And how did you know I was going to fix it? This might not’ve been the issue! It could’ve been the wiring or the-” he gasped as Wade finally got his underwear down far enough that his dick could bounce free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade looked up, catching Clint’s gaze momentarily. “I had faith. You always figure out your electric stuff.” He looked back down and took Clint’s cock in hand, “and your lighting stuff,” and began teasing along it with his nails. “You make the shows look so gooood,” he blew cold air onto Clint’s cock, making it tingle and throb, “and you move around the catwalks like you’re flying.” Clint squeezed the railing behind him, eyes rolling back at the glorious sensations. “You even avoid most of the electrocution-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blushing under all the unadulterated praise, Clint interrupted. “Oh, put a cork in it Wade.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll put </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>cork in it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint’s laugh turned into a gasp as Wade re-positioned the object of his torments, finally thrusting it into his mouth. He might be scarred on the outside, but there was absolutely nothing wrong with Wade’s tongue as it wrapped one way around Clint’s cock, and then the other. Clint leaned back against the railing behind him and moaned when Wade slowly pulled back. He finally let Clint’s cock go, and grinned as it bounced in front of him. “Well aren’t you excited to see me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint just stared up at the ceiling and laughed. “He missed you! Just couldn’t handle a whole two days away.” His eyes sparkled with laughter as he looked down at the beautiful man before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw shucks,” Wade brushed off, and went right back to work, taking as much as he could into his mouth. Saliva lubricated Wade’s mouth until Clint was slipping in and out faster than he would’ve believed possible, breaths coming hard and ragged as Wade repeatedly hit the sensitive spot on the side of Clint’s cock without fail. “W-Wade, I-” was as far as he got until Clint devolved into moans again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade’s throat convulsed a little as he pulled himself off, laughing. “Yes, Clint, o’ Master of Electronics?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hnnnuh,” was all Clint managed to squeak out, pulling his gaze from the criss-crossing metal bars back down to the blue eyes peeking out of burn-scarred skin. Wade’s tongue darted out one side, the likeness to Lucky so uncanny that Clint burst out with a laugh, tilting his head back and leaning forward a little too far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade took advantage of the nearness of their faces to capture the back of Clint’s head with his hand, and roughly smoosh their mouths together. Wade’s mouth was so hot, and the taste of Wade was enough to have Clint moaning again even before Wade started stroking his cock. Clint brought his right hand up to cradle the back of Wade’s head, forgetting that the entire reason he needed Wade’s help today was that he’d sprained his left wrist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shifting weight to his left side, Clint’s arm collapsed, sending him tumbling directly into the dimmer rack. “Gaaaah,” he exclaimed, sharp edges of the cabinet biting into his skin. He sagged against it, disengaging his right hand to press against the rack, pushing himself back up while avoiding putting any more pressure on his left wrist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade disentangled himself from Clint’s pants, standing and trying to help steady him. “Oh gods, I’m so sorry, are you okay? Oh fuck,” as Wade accidentally elbowed Clint in the ribs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, hun, it’s okay, I just,” Clint reached down with his left hand, quickly pulling up the purple boxers before fumbling with his pants.  “Maybe we relocate to a bed-type item? Just because of,” and he holds his left wrist up, allowing his pants to drop right back down. “Aww, pants, no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade was nodding next to him. “Yeah, of course, I’m sorry, I forgot-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Clint cut him off by putting a hand on the shoulder of the slightly shorter man. “Let’s pick up again downstairs on the couch, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A grin bright enough to light up the stage broke out on Wade’s face. “Sounds good, doll face.” Wade did a small squat before lifting Clint, bridal style, and carefully maneuvering around the dimmer rack until they were facing the other way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint squeaked a little, legs tangled in fabric, and hastily threw an arm around Wade’s neck to steady himself. He was still a little concerned at how quickly Wade apologized for everything; Wade’s last relationship had done a real number on him. But now wasn’t the time to think about that, and he pushed the worries back down for later. Now was the time to start peppering little kisses all over Wade’s neck, making him blush and stumble a little when Clint hit the sensitive spot just beneath his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey, I’m trying to be careful!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade jostled him a little, but Clint held on and focused on distracting his partner. “Yeah, well, this is challenge mode,” he quipped before doing his best to suck little bruises into Wade’s skin. The scar tissue made it more difficult, but the moans from Wade as he staggered forward were heavenly, and Wade’s face when he caught them in the mirror later would be even better. Clint smiled to himself at the thought before carrying on, letting Wade steer them towards the elevator. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elevator was a leftover from the building before, a restaurant that had been condemned, but it meant that the lift was extra large with decrepit padding on the walls.Wade leaned against the padding, tilting his head back and sighing happily as Clint continued to suck on his neck. After a minute or so, Clint noticed that, while he personally was dipping slightly, they hadn’t actually moved anywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling back, he looked up at Wade. “Were you planning on hitting a button anytime soon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what?” Wade brought his focus down to Clint’s teasing expression, before blushing adorably. “You know, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> just carry on right here...I mean, no one’s gonna even be here until the morning…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint laughed good naturedly as he jabbed at the buttons with a foot. “I like the elevator, just like I like the catwalk; normally yes, but not right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww.” Wade planted a sloppy kiss on Clint’s forehead. “My poor,” and his nose, “beautiful,” and his chin, “angel,” and thank fuck, he finally got to the lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like slowly drowning in a hot tub; Wade’s mouth was hot and wet and needy, teeth briefly scraping over Clint’s bottom lip before his tongue pushed through. Clint let a happy sigh out that Wade promptly swallowed, pushing further until their tongues began dancing and the door dinged open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade stepped forward and stumbled, dislodging their entwined mouths. The muscles in Wade’s arms and shoulders were wonderfully tensed and shaking a little from holding Clint so long. “Do you need to put me down, or-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Wade replied fiercely, readjusting. “I have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>surprise</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and I was going to wait until later, but it’s even better now, so I have to carry you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint laughed again, kissing him on the cheek. “You’re such a dork,” he said affectionately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>dork, so now you’re stuck with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Clint kept smiling up at Wade, watching the slight shock transform back into a bright, beaming smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade kept right on striding until he got to the backstage right utility closet, the one they’d emptied and hadn’t found another good use for. They'd already set up dressing rooms, and the former walk-in freezer now served as costume storage. Wade gently set Clint down, sheepishly searching his pockets before he found the key, and opened the door outward. Leaning in, Wade flicked on the light switch and gestured for Clint to look inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point, Clint had actually managed to grab his pants and hoist them up, though he still hoped that they’d be able to resume where they had left off upstairs. He shuffled forward, peering into the room, and spent the first few seconds just blinking at the brightness of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walls were striped, purple and red. The stripes weren’t perfect, with occasional spills into the other color, and a hand print by the light switch, but it was perfectly </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The most shocking thing was actually the floor; there wasn’t any. The entire floor of the room was taken up by a giant bed, covered in a pile of pillows and blankets that looked so soft you could melt into them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Clint managed was an excited, “Wade?!” before jumping onto the bed. It had the perfect ratio of smoosh to firmness, and he happily flopped onto his back, leaving enough room for Wade to crawl in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like it? I had Natasha help order the bed since she got your last one, and I did the walls.” He kneeled onto the bed, scrambling over so he could lay with his head in the place where Clint’s arm met his chest. “It was supposed to be for your birthday, but I just got excited.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I love it so much. Thank you for doing this, Wade. Best early birthday gift ever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so glad.” Wade snuggled into him, and they just lay there for a minute, blissed out and happy. “The door locks from the inside,” Wade continued, pointing, “so we can come in here if other people are around still, and oh! There’s one other thing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade popped back up, crawling over to the light switch. “Look up,” He insisted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint complied, and after a moment of blinding overhead light, Wade hit the switch. Blinking feverishly, Clint’s vision came back enough to see, “stars. You put up glow in the dark stars?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ceiling was absolutely coated in them, making hearts, the occasional constellation, and the much more frequent butt. Clint could tell he was making a dopey expression as he stared up at the constellations, but he didn't really care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bed moved a little as Wade flopped back down next to him, but Clint didn’t move, frozen by his awe. "You know," Clint started quietly, "this theater is the first place that I've ever really been able to put down roots. The circus, and then the ren faires…there wasn't time, or money, to settle down. I haven't, um…" Clint trailed off, feeling the tears coming thick and fast, but unwilling to brush them away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint took a deep shuddering breath and continued. "This is the first place I've been able to build a home. So, this," he gestured at the room around them, "this is amazing Wade. I-.....thank you, so much."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint was still on his back, staring at the ceiling, unable to face either his tears or his partner. Wade slowly moved up, and proceeded to indecorously lick the tears from Clint's face. A surprised laugh bubbled up from Clint's chest as he half-heartedly swatted Wade away. "Wade!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade pulled away laughing. "What? You are my delicious snack!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giggling, Clint batted at Wade again as his partner started moving lower, leaving a trail of bites and kisses from Clint’s ear all the way down his neck to where the shirt collar rested. Wade looked up at him, puppy eyes already in progress with the whining to match.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint smiled awkwardly down at him, drowning in the blue eyes waiting not-so-patiently and blinking back at him. “Yes, yes, take it off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barely waiting past the first yes, Wade did a little happy wiggle, making Clint laugh again, before tugging desperately at the hem. Clint lifted up obligingly as Wade gently removed his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Coffee Makes The World Go Round</span>
  </em>
  <span> shirt, briefly getting tangled in the mess of arms. Finally, he was free, and Wade tossed the shirt unseeing at the wall so that he could better give his attention to the luxurious amount of flesh before him. Clint squirmed a little, self-conscious under the direct attention, but Wade captured his eyes again and leaned down close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are abso-fucking-lutely beautiful,” Wade whispered, lips so close to Clint’s own that he could almost feel them. The air wheezed out of Clint’s lungs at the compliment, mind blanking further as Wade smirked incorrigibly and began nipping and sucking his way down Clint’s throat again. This time he didn’t stop, continuing a line of beautiful sensation across Clint’s collarbone, dipping down to tease one nipple, then the other. He passed oh-so-lightly over the bottom of each pec, since the surgery scars had left the skin a little too sensitive, and not in a fun way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Continuing down, Wade made Clint jump and giggle as he played with Clint’s abs and hips, tickling him until he started nosing at Clint’s pants again. Already a little blissed out, Clint slowly reached down to undo the button and zipper, Wade distracting him with little kisses on each hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the zipper was down, Wade perked up again, and Clint just laughed. “It’s not like you waited for permission last time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade pouts for a moment. “That was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>reward</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was supposed to be surprising!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Clint grinned down at the man hovering above his pelvis. “Fuck you are gorgeous!” Wade blushed, and Clint let out another laugh. “Yes, honey, yes please - Oh!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint was cut off as Wade tugged his pants and boxers down swiftly, just far enough to reveal his cock again, burying his newly-blushing face into the hardening flesh. Letting out another gasp, Clint brought his hand up to Wade’s head again, as Wade licked up the side of Clint, hovering over the sensitive spot and making him writhe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Waaaaaade,” he called, and was immediately met with a hot, wet mouth wrapping around his dick from all sides, slowly licking and sucking. Clint writhed and moaned again, luxuriating in the sensations and gratified when Wade finally picked up the pace. Wade’s hand was splayed over Clint’s torso, calloused fingers claiming him and subduing his thrusts, which only made Clint want him more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint thrashed a little, chasing his orgasm as Wade continued to pin him, working at his cock feverishly. “Wade, Wade, I’m close, I’m--” but that’s all the warning he could manage before the last shuddering thrust rocked him into Wade’s mouth. Wade’s tongue kept moving along him, making Clint whine through his aftershocks until he could push Wade’s head aside when it became too much. Clint slumped back onto the bed, boneless and sighing with pleasure. Wade slowly crawled up the bed until he could rest his head on Clint’s chest, cuddling close. They lay there for a while, just basking in afterglow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint tilted his head so he could kiss the top of Wade’s head. “Thank you, sweetheart. That was amazing. This,” and he gestured at the room, “is amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade looked up, serious blue eyes stealing Clint’s breath again. “I love you,” Wade stated matter-of-factly, “and you deserve nice things.” He stretched upward, catching Clint’s lips in a kiss so heated and passionate that they were both panting again when they broke away. Wade grinned, the big goofy grin that filled Clint with excited little bubbles, and snuggled back down onto his chest. “Mine,” Wade claimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint smiled and chuckled, bringing his hand up to lazily stroke along Wade’s back. “Yes, honey. I’m yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were kind of a hot mess. And, yeah, also a little banged up. But they were so blissfully happy, did anything else really matter?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>